Of Devils and Soldiers
by TheShad0wAssassin
Summary: What makes a good soldier? There are many things and it depends on who you ask and what country they hail from, this tale is about a soldier, about his journey on and off the battlefield. A soldier that has lost everything is sent to another world in some desperate bid to save it, will he find purpose or be damned further. later on this will prob contain sex, there will be violence
1. prolog

Of Devils and soldiers: Prolog: Currahee

What makes a good soldier? There are many things and it depends on who you ask and what country they hail from, this tale is about a soldier, about his journey on and off the battlefield, his tour could be considered longer than most, the campaigns he fought in spread wide, even across dimensions.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS OUR GOD DAMN EVAC!" a gruff man shouted while firing his weapon

"OVERLOARD REPORTS HAWK13 WILL BE ON SITE IN 10 MIN" another younger but equally worn man replied while holstering a radio.

This group of 10 men were completely and utterly surrounded, they took cover in the variety of ruble that littered the bombed out complex, they took shots at the lush vineyard that swarmed with insurgents like a disturbed hive of wasps. It had been like this for 30 minutes; the enemy would draw close and a flurry of grenades and concentrated fire would drive them back. A standard Hearts and Minds operation gone wrong as they so often did these days. They had originally been 20 of American finest, they were members of E company 2nd battalion of the 506th infantry regiment of the 101st airborne division. Anyone with some knowledge of history would know this unit to be infamous for their performance in the second world war, in particular the battle of the bulge, but that's a story for another writer.

This war was a far different one, the current year was 2025, the united states and her allies had been fighting with Iran for 4 years now and the fight was nowhere near done. The allied powers had managed to capture most of the country, but the fighting had grounded to a halt 6 months ago, insurgents in the captured provinces had sprung up and as the capital drew near the defense got stiff. The city of Saveh was 140 kilometers from the capital and that's were they had been for 6 months. The airborne had been sent out to local villages to help out and earn trust and respect, it wasn't going well.

John was a young man at 20 years of age and was currently cursing aloud. A string of Fucks and Shits as he looked at the wound on his left calf, he peaked around the corner and fired a few shots from his M20A2. As the soldier cursed the rotors of a helicopter could be herd approaching, the transport chopper swung around and hosed the ground with its minigun and gave the Airborne a moment to recover before rounds pelted the light vehicle and forced it to back off.

The radio crackled "THIS IS HAWK13 THE LZ IS TOO HOT CAN YOU MAKE IT TO SECONDARY EXTRACTION"

The soldiers crude HUD blinked to show a marker on the other side of the compound behind a hill.

"THAT'S A NEGATIVE HAWK13 WE GOT WOUNDED AND WE CAN'T EVEN GET TO EM" The grizzled man spat.

The chopper tried to make another pass, once more churning up dirt with its cannon but was peppered again and the pilot seemed to lose control of the aircraft for a second before pulling back again.

"THIS IS HAWK13 IM SORRY EASY BUT THERES NO WAY WE CAN GET YOU OUT FROM THERE A DRONE IS ON ROUTE CAN YOU HOLD ANOTHER 15 MINUTES"

"NEGATIVE WE NEED EVAC NOW"

At this point the rebels had gotten within 35 feet of the men and they were getting bolder. John saw another man go down with a whimper, and stood up, he half ran half limped over to the barley functional Humvee but was hit in the other leg as he reached it, collapsing at his sergeants feet, letting out a loud "MOTHER FUCKER"

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN CORPORAL"

Said corporal produced a smoke grenade as he looked at his new injury

The sergeant knelt down to look over John "that aint goanna buy us enough time"  
"yeah but I can" he spoke through gritted teeth

"no none of that god damn hero bullshit, if anyone's staying its me"

John looked as the blood started to pool around him, "nope I cant walk and we need to get the wounded out and I aint given you a choice sir" he proceeded to craw into the vehicle and lock it giving his superior a sad smile before hefting himself to the gun and tossing the smoke, he was satisfied to hear the call for a retreat and racked the bolt on the .50 Cal, the old dog seemed to snarl in excitement as he fired into the cloud. After about a minute the smoke was gone and he was fighting for every inch in front of him, it was getting harder to stand as his precious red life force continued to drain, but he continued to fire, after 5 minutes he could barely see but he spared himself a second to stare at the chopper that whisked away his friends this brief moment was cut short by an RPG hitting the side of the vehicle and sending him flying.

He had hit a wall and the force seemed to knock some life back into him as he looked up, something was obscuring the left side of vision he reached to grab it but found his left arm wouldn't move. Upon inspection it seemed a large piece of shrapnel had decided to make a home of the appendage and he growled as the pain made itself known. So with his right arm he reached up and tore the smaller fragment from his visor, as he finish the action he noticed the rebels come around the vehicle looking around cautiously, he hefted his rifle in his right and began firing, cutting down two before they could respond. After a few second the 30rnd mag ran dry and he was forced to discard the gun. He reached to his holster to pull a weapon he probably shouldn't have had, it definitely wasn't regulation anymore. John had disliked the P320 it was certainly better than the M9 he loathed but it still had its issues. What he held was much better it was a family heirloom of sorts, it had served his great great grandfather in WW1, his great grandfather in WW2, and his grandfather in Korea and Vietnam. He looked at the old and worn weapon for a moment a newfound strength seemed to flow through him as he brought it to bare, the first soul to test him was met with the power of a 45. ACP from the Patriots 1911, the next seven men were also put down but finally the 1911 barked its last round and seemed to look at its master apologetically as 5 rounds hit his chest, the first 3 were stopped by his vest but the last two went clean through. For what seemed like hours the dying American meekly grasped for the pendent and locket around his neck, his strength failing him, a young rebel no more than 15 slowly approached the dying man and lifting his head, there was no hate in either of their eyes merely sadness, fear, and understanding, the boy removed both necklaces and put them in the soldiers hand before moving to rejoin his comrades. With his last bit of strength he opened the locket to reveal a picture of a girl which to him looked like an angel, next to the image lay his Pendant of which depicted saint Christopher, the Patron saint of soldiers, John had never been one for religion, for god and the devil, but he had a strong belief in the soul and so kept the pendant which came from a scared marine in pacific who grasped it tightly every night from 1942 to 1945, his last thought drifted from wondering if his ancestors would be proud before settling on the girl in the locket, he though of her earth colored eyes and long brown hair and he smiled. Then he was gone.


	2. Of Devils and soldiers' chapter 1

Of Devils and soldiers' chapter 1: The New World

Johns eyes opened to be hit a seemingly endless white void. He looked himself over to see that everything was normal he wasn't wounded, and the uniform was as clean as when it was issued. The soldier took a step back only to bump into something, he spun on his heel to see the Humvee also in mint condition, that's when he heard a voice.

"hello their child"

John spun around bringing his 1911 to bare, only to stop and slowly look up in awe at the two massive figures in front of him. The first was a shimmering gold with two deer antlers the second was inky purple with horns and demonic wings.

"is this heaven" the human asked dumbfounded

The golden god seemed to find this humorous as it chuckled before it responded, "no I'm afraid not, its more of a between dimension, hmm you probably have many questions".

The soldier nodded still looking in aw at the entities.

"there is another world in dire need of assistance and in short we would like to send you for aid" the god spoke.

John took a minute to fully register what they wee asking, "with all due respect sir I'm just a single soldier the most I've done is lead a small squad, I doubt I can save the world, plus I don't like politics and a single man won't win a war".

((alright so a short summarization since I don't need to explain the next bit as it would take pages and if you're here then you have watched rwby and know the lore))

"so what your saying is, you need me, a normal person to go to a world full of terrifying monsters that are already being combated by people far surpassing my combat abilities and help take down there leader, some crazy "grim" bitch, do I have a say in this?"

John was getting peeved he just listened to two gods explain this shitstorm of a world and what they wanted him to do.

The god of light signed "yes you do, we have asked many before you and we understand as warriors you've seen more that your fair share of strife and we know you in particular have something waiting"

He proceeded to step aside revealing two portals, one showed a green forest and a pillar of smoke in the distance, the other a strange hazy rainbow. The mortal walked up to the portals and sighed, looking at the smoke he could guess what was happening. He turned to look at the other portal and let out an even louder sigh.

"Hey you gods ever date a girl" john called out to which both light and dark shook there heads no. "here's a bit of advice for ya if you ever do, never piss em off, or make the wrong choice, trust me you will never hear the end of it"

With that john took a few steps over and looked into the woods before stepping through with a single thought, "ill get up there soon baby".

John once again opened his eyes but this time he was in a forest a plume of smoke rising in the distance. He tried to get and instantly regretted it, the pain was horrendous. He looked himself over to se that all his wounds had indeed been healed but his uniform was torn and dirty, and ever muscle in his body was sore. He tried to move again and the pain once more shot through him, the soldier also noticed that he could barely move his body wasn't asking to stay put it was telling him.

"son of a bitch" he groaned in anger.

The man through himself over onto his hands and knees, is body getting increasingly vexed with him. He managed to drag himself to his feet and leaned on the Humvee for support. Limping to the other side showed that its front wheal on the right side was fucked, the vehicle wasn't going anywhere. It was at this point he became aware of the crack running along his visor, he took of the helmet and set it on the hood then grabbed his rifle off the ground.

The gun was caked in mud and dirt so he tossed it into the back seat and nabbed a replacement, he checked his equipment his 1911 hag a magazine in and four spare, he had a light ring on so only six spare mags for the M20A2. There was a heavier rig and helmet but he was in no condition nor mood to carry the extra weight, instead he opted to grab a 100rnd duel drum mag and strap it to his belt. He threw on a pair of old combat goggles and slipped his helmet back on he would have to go without a HUD for now. He turned and began limping toward the smoke.

_25 minutes later_

The paratrooper had made it to a hill overlooking a small village, he could see a decent amount of those grimm things lazily feeding on the dead, of which there were many. John shook his head and was about to make his way back to the Humvee when he noticed two wolf creatures trying to get into a house, they were clawing and smashing at a door.

The small hike and gotten the blood flowing and loosened his muscles, so he managed to slide down the hill and move through some back alleys undetected. Stopping in an alley across the street from the house that was being attacked. As he thought of a method of gaining entry he ducked as the door to the house was thrown from its hinges and hit the wall beside him. The creatures howled in victory before noticing that the door had been barricaded and began angerly tearing their way through that.

Slowly he shrunk back into the alleyway and moved further down the street to a clearer area that he could cross. Once doing soon he entered a house and moved up the stairs, only stopping when he noticed a crib coated in blood. He turned away and clambered onto the roof and began moving toward the house. He made it to the roof when he heard a crash and a scream from inside.

"shit" the grizzled 20-year-old growled.

He dropped down onto a balcony and kicked in the door to find himself in a hallway, on the other side was a severely injured man with a pole arm of sorts hold multibed Grimm at bay. Behind the man stood a girl no more than 12, she had light blue eyes with black hair and the same blue colored highlights, the most striking part was a pair of wolf ears?! That sat on her head. He didn't have time to thing about that as he met the father's eyes, the injured man gave a look of pleading that john knew immediately and could only offer a nod. The man shoved his daughter toward the soldier and flung himself down the steps to the beast that were all to happy to give him their full attention.

Dragging the little girl onto the roof and holding her terrified frame in his arms he began running back across the roof tops. As the soldier was about to climb down, he heard a screech and looked up to see a giant bird coming in for a strafing run, it feathers pelting the buildings behind the two.

"OH FUUUUUUUCK" the airborne troop shouted as he leapt from the building.

In Jump school he had been taught a variety of ways to land to lessen impact and has some strong legs because of hit, so when his feet hit the ground he rolled with it but now the throbbing pain in his muscles made it way into his bones. With a grunt he forced himself up and into a dead sprint, he had no clue where he was headed just not here. After a few second of spring through alleys and loosing the death bird abomination he found his way into a warehouse of sorts, he closed the door and locked it before moving into a shipping crate of sorts.

The crate had a lot of tarps, so he was able to fashion a semi comfortable bed out of them. He proceeded to close the shipping container and crack a chem light, bathing the makeshift bunker in a radioactive green glow. The he had saved had a distant look in her eyes, like she wasn't there anymore. John side he knew the look it had been around for as long as war was. He tried to speak to her, but she didn't respond and just looked at the wall, she sat like that until she fell asleep, and against his will the soldier also dozed off.

Awaking to quiet sobbing the young man looked over to see the little girl he quickly moved toward her.

"hey hey sshhh, its ok, its ok, your safe," he cooed as he tried to calm her down

"where's daddy" the little girl questioned. The soldier Grimaced

"he's gone just like mommy isn't he" she choked

John quickly brought her into a hug, they stayed like that for a good five minutes before he broke away and retrieved an MRE from his pack offering some crackers and the candy to the kid, while eating the rest. After they had finished he managed to get some info out of her they were in a remote village knows as altel in the nation of ATLAS, her name was Alice and she was 12 and this was the third grimm attack in the past two months they had sent for huntsman but they never came.

After a few more minutes the jumper slowly opened the door to the crate and made his way over to the entrance to the warehouse itself cracking it open, it seemed the Grimm had moved on as he couldn't see any. With the small girl which he now knew was called a Faunus on his back he set out toward his Humvee. Trying to avoid the main Street the man though about how this get away was to easy. He immediately regretted the thought as another wolf creature stalked down the alley toward them. He let loose a burst from the M20 only for the creature to raise its arms to block the attacks. Apparently to the creatures surprise the 6.8mm rounds tore into its arms causing it recoil in pain, john gave a triumphant smile and let loose another burst 3 rounds hitting the creatures chest and the last two tear through the armor on it head and bursting out the back of its skull.

John tore down the main street as he didn't want to find out what the gunfire had attracted, he turned a corner to find himself face to face with a scorpion the size of a bus.

"you have got to be fucking kidding me".

(not from the author: so, I am not afraid to admit that I love guns and weapons, ever since volume three I have been disappointed by the small arms of remnant and their lack of ability to punch through aura or kill grimm. The huntsman and huntresses' weapons are obviously super powerful as they are custom maid for a person and to kill grim, however the small arms we see the soldiers of atlas and white fang armed use are pathetic. At one point two robots have to mag dump their rifles into a single Beowulf to bring it down. There are also various point that the fire arms do little to nothing against aura. Finally, to my knowledge when the rounds hits something they don't seem to pierce it just scuff it or scorch it. Earth small arms can tear through metal to an extent, so for this story earth rounds are going to be quite powerful against aura and the smaller grimm.)


End file.
